75: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon(Advanced Generation)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After the Hoopa incident in Alto Mare, The Celestian Alliance relax in Alto Mare and have numerous adventures with new Pokemon.
1. The Lotad Lowdown

In fact, Natalie isn't the only one smitten with Brock – a quirky little Lotad seems to have taken a liking to him as well. Natalie decides to win Brock's affection by finding a Citrus Berry and she wanders off into the woods. She finds one, but a Beedrill wants it, too! Luckily, Brock arrives in time to save her from the Beedrill. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has decided to catch all the Lotad in the lake and it's up to Brock's quirky friend, Lotad, and Pikachu to save the day.

The Celestian Alliance, Ash, and his friends The Atkins sisters were on the beach relaxing after the whole Hoopa incident. Baraz, Hoopa, and Meray joined in as well.

Misty, Frank, Kiki and Sam were surfing, Pikachu and the other Pokemon were playing volleyball, Meray, Hoopa, Stitch, Angel, and The Celestian Birds were building a sandcastle, Gary, Kiki, Frank, May, Tucker, and Betty Ann were playing in the water, Ash was eating an apple, Brock was looking at a bikini magazine and Max was reading a Pokemon Friend magazine.

Suddenly 3 girls came in. 2 were teens like while the other was a girl around Max's age. They were selling berries on the street, figuring it can be healthier. Lucy saw them, waved, and introduced The Celestian Alliance to them. "I'm Natalie and these are my big sisters, "Nicole" and "Rita"." said the youngest sister.

Chilrie recognized Nicole from her math class in high school. Gary started to act nervous, "You know what that means." Gary said.

"Major beauty!" Brock said as he held their hands, "Your flowers are elegant as you beauts are and I would love to learn about your berries."

"Maybe Squishing that habit you have would be better," Max said as he grabbed Brock by the ear.

Suddenly, a flock of lotads followed them. "What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu ran up to them.

"What are those things?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know" Max answered, "But there's a lot of them.

"Those are Lotad," Chilrie answered,

"Lotad are you sure." Betty Ann asked, "They are kind of cute."

"They seem friendly," Sam replied.

"I think they just want to play," Max suggested.

"I think Max is right," Tucker said

"Are you taking your lotads for a walk Nikki?" Chilrie asked.

"Of course Chills," Nicole answered.

Natalie started to get jealous of her sisters since Brock flirted with them. He explained the Natalie is too young for him.

"Look at all these berries," Tucker said as he ate a tamato berry, only for him to get a burning mouth.

There he rushed to the picnic basket and drank a water bottle.

"My brother tends to be disobedient," Gary explained.

Nicole offered them some cheri berries for free and they were delicious, "These taste organic." Meadow said.

"Our paternal grandmother is in town and we're spending time at the beach," Sye explained.

"We can use rotten berries for our art and for writing poetry," Clair explained.

"Have the twins always been spooky?" Natalie asked.

"They have," Chilrie answered.

Meanwhile, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were practicing under the boardwalk when they saw some lotads. King Dedede thought that they would be perfect for a lotad soup or lotad legs.

A girl with purple hair and a fashionable bathing suit with a totodile and litten, and another girl with brown hair in a bun, a green swimsuit and accompanied with a Glaceon and Dedenne. The purple haired girl said, "Keep it down you bozos, we're trying to relax."

"Want to hear our latest song?" Goldar asked.

"No!" shouted the brown hair girl.

"Apologize for Brianna, she can be a loud mouth time to time." the purple haired girl explained.

"Your right Moana." Brianna replied, "Let's have a sunbathe while our Pokemon play in the sand.

Later at their shop, "Lombre Berries" the Lotad sisters were giving The Celestian Alliance a tour

"You and Miss Bossypants would be a perfect match, Max," May suggested.

"Can it May," Max replied.

"I apologize for our sisters' rudeness."

"Look at the garden," Gary said.

"We raise all kinds of berries there." Nicole explained, "All the berries have effects on Pokemon."

"Can you give us an example of a berry?" Lucy asked.

"Citrus berries can give Pokemon all kinds of energy," Nicole answered.

"I want to learn everything about breeding Pokemon," Brock said.

"I can give my boyfriend here a list." Natalie insisted, much to Brock's embarrassment.

Rita came in saying that the hose is busted, but Nicole wasn't worried. She told the lotad to use water gun not the plants. "Lotads don't use water gun," Max explained.

"They actually perform all types of special attacks," Nicole replied.

"Where's Natalie?" Frank asked.

"Let's look around," Lilo suggested.

They looked around the garden til they found Natalie by a Cheri Berry tree picking some berries. She explained that she was doing this for Brock.

Lord Hater and The Harbingers of stole all the lotads. Pikachu saw the whole thing. He tried to stop them, but King Dedede decided to make Pikachu into a Pikachu sandwich. The Celestian Alliance came in and were horrified, "Generosity!" Betty Ann shouted as she freed the Lotads.

"Now Thunderbolt," Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu did a thunderbolt on the band and they got scared and ran away.

"Rats!" King Dedede groaned."I guess I can kiss the Pikachu sandwich goodbye."

"Don't forget the lotad legs and soup." Commander Peepers replied.

"No more berry hunting by yourself Natalie," Nicole said.

"Okay," Natalie said.

She gave Brock a list of the perfect berries for Pokemon and they took off for the lab.

The End.

 **Note: Moana is an OC I created for 23Stellaorgana for her Tessa and Lunala series and Brianna is an OC by ScarletArmory1.**


	2. Candid Camerupt

As they arrived to the sanctuary, they met an elderly lady with graying blue hair and in a wheelchair. She was Prof. Atkins mother, "Sherly" who was once a dark Pokemon trainer. "Now we know where the twins get their goth apparel from." Kiki said."

"I was a poet as a child," Sherly explained. "I write about spooky Pokemon and nocturnal ones too."

She explained that while she's here she figures she can visit her friends, "The Winstrates" who're local vets and run the pet shelter. They agreed.

Later they arrived at Winstrate vet/pet shelter where they see an elderly lady. She was Shirley's good friend, "Vicky" she was taking care of a sentret and gave it to its customer. Amongst the others working for the vet were her son, "Victor" his wife, "Victoria" and their young daughter, "Vivi" who develops a crush on Max. "I think you're cute," Vivi said to Max as Max felt embarrassed.

Then they saw a camel-like Pokemon with 2 volcanos on it. "That's a Camerupt," Vicky said. "Has volcanos inside and they erupt when trying," Vicky explained.

"Our eldest trying 2 months ago to be a Pokemon trainer," Victor explained.

Meanwhile, at Alto Mare University a green-haired boy was studying at the college's summer program where he learns to care for animals. Their David and Tommy Oliver, Meowth, and Purrloin came up to him. "My family needed me on the farm, but they needed me to follow a dream." the boy explained,"What I really enjoy was caring a Pokemon and I won't return home til I become a champion.

After Tommy and the gang introduced themselves, the boy introduced himself as, "Vito".

Back at the vet, they helped The Winstrates out feed some of the animals, "Is there anything I can do for a repay?" Ash asked.

"There's one thing," Vicky said. "Meet Grandma Vicky, her son Victor, his wife Victoria, and her granddaughter, "Vivi". We like to challenge you to a battle."

"None of us is good as Vito," Victoria explained."But we still have Pokemon battles in his honor."

"How about 4 on 4?"

"Unfortunately," Max doesn't have his own Pokemon."

"I'll do it for him," Chilrie said.

"Who wants to be judge?" Lilo asked.

"Me," Kiki answered

"Rules are one Pokemon each and no time limit," Vicky explained

Victor battled with his Zigzagoon while Brock battled with his Mudkip. Brock told Mudkip to do a water gun, but it lost to a thunderbolt. Then it was Victoria and May's turn. Victoria did a Roselia. May remembered her rival, "Drew" having one. Then she gets into battle with her beautifly and she told it to use Gust and Silver Wing.

"I never win this battle," Victoria complained.

"I told her not to choose Roselia." Vicky said, "Having a vegetarian vet was a bit off, even when she serves me tofu burgers with mayo with tofu egg substitutes."

"Victoria is a vegetarian?" Misty asked.

"Yup, being a grass type trainer is why she doesn't eat meat."

"Me neither." Meadow said, "I can't stand people who eat animals."

"You're up next Chilrie and Vivi," Kiki said.

"Go get them Chilrie!" Lucy shouted.

"No matter which team wins," Vivi said, "Max and I are going to be good friends."

Vivi picked Marill while Chilrie picked her Glaceon. As she was about to battle, she slipped on a banana peel that Stitch ate and caused Glaceon to do an Ice Beam. There it accidentally froze Marill.

"Well done Sis," Sye shouted.

"Glaceon is the winner," Kiki shouted.

"Marill!" Vivi shouted in horror.

"Tay okay?" Stitch asked Gary in a whisper as Gary shrugged.

"It was an accident. Chilrie said

"I know." Vivi shouted."

They decided to call off the fight due to the accident. Camerupt warmed up Marill and it got sick with a cold. They had to give it some medicine right away, but they were out of Pokemon cold medicine. The 5 sisters decided to get it since Chilrie decided to get them into this mess. Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, and Stitch decided to come along too.

Meanwhile, David, Tommy, Purrloin, Meowth, and Vito were at the grocery store looking for some medicine. There they saw some thieves stealing some medicine. As they were escaping Ash got an idea. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as he shocked the thieves.

There Stitch got the medicine and return them to the pharmacist. Officer Jenny came in and explained that the police dept has been looking for the Medicine bandits for months and rewarded them with 1,000 dollars. Vivi decided to give this to her family for their vet/pet shelter. As Sye and Clair were walking, they tripped over Pikachu by accident.

There they cleaned up when Vito, Tommy, and David came in. "Vito!" Vivi shouted.

"Vivi!" Vito shouted as he hugged his sister.

"This is your brother?" Lilo asked.

"Indeed," Vivi answered.

Vito explained that he really wanted to be a Pokemon Vet like his family and Vivi understands them. "Grandma always said, "Whatever you do your family is behind you." Vivi explained.

"Ok, Sis thanks," Vito explained.

Later the Winstrates were joining The Atkins for dinner. They were having some fish sticks that Mrs. Atkins fixed up and for dessert, Sherley showed some pie "It's my mom's cherry pie recipe." Prof. Atkins explained.

"This is the same recipe I used when I met my late husband at a bake sale in Pallet Town," Sherley explained. "Back then I was a good walker.

"Can Pokemon eat this daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Lucy." Prof. Atkins answered.

There Lucy, Lilo, Stitch, Pikachu, The Pokepella Pokemon and Skitty decided to give some cherry pie to the sick mar ill. Vivi, Chilrie, and Lilo came in with the medicine and gave them to Marrill.

The End.


	3. Game winning assists

After getting chased out of a cave by Slugma, Ash and friends end up at a Numel farm.

On the outskirts of Alto Mare, they were at Lava Ranches home to millions of Numels and the same place where Vicky got her Camerupt when it was still a Numel. Avia's mother accompanied them on their journey since she's a regular visitors. As they met a pretty girl, Skitty popped out of her Pokeball and came up to the pretty girl. "Sorry," May said to the girl "Skitty has a habit of doing that."

The girl introduced herself as, "Julie". After they introduced themselves, Brock came up to Julie and held her hands, "I like the pleasure of a cozy lunch." Brock said romantically.

"Why not the pleasure of leaving her alone?" Max asked as he dragged Brock back.

May placed Skitty in her Pokeball and they decided to take a tour of Lava Ranches. As they were going around, Aeria and Sherley were taking pictures of the numels. They spotted a giant Numel and took some pictures in it, they decided to tell Julie after the tour. Little did they know is that the giant Numel is actually a robot Inside the giant Numel bot were Keard and his cohorts, "Bello", "Rage", and "Glyede" who wore punk styled Team Rocket attire.

As they got up to the numel, she saw that one of them was missing. There the numel started making noises, "They sound funny." Tucker said.

Betty Ann saw the numel hogging up on berries and asked if that's him and she was right. "Nice Wowk Betty Ann," Tweety whispered.

"Furret stop numel now," Julie said to her turret.

Furret rounded him and brought him back to the herd., "So there you are numel." Julie said to it, "I looked everywhere."

Everyone was confused, "Numel wonders off all the time." she explained.

"So does Luca," Frank replied.

"Frank!" Kiki said as she lightly punched him on the arm.

Julie decided that she should have a battle between herself and May. "Go Skitty I choose you," May shouted as Skitty came out of her poke ball.

"Okay Furret your ready?" Julie asked her furret.

Unfortunately, Skitty chased furret around. Kiki recorded the entire thing. "Skitty, watch your opponents movements." May advised Skitty, "Use Tackle."

As it tackled Furret, Furret used a slam. Causing Skitty to fall down, but it was okay. Aeria and Sherley showed Julie the pictures they took of the giant Numel. Betty Ann saw the bolts on it and realized it's a mechanical one. Stitch took The Celestian Alliance the giant Numel stealing the numels.

SKitty saw them and chased after the numel. May, Tucker, Donkey, Puss, and Pinkie started following it. As they grabbed Skitty, Keard, and his gang decided to hold them, hostage, too.

"That thing has my sister!" Max shouted.

Inside the giant Numel, Donkey started to freak. There Puss calmed him down and they'll think of something to fix this. Joy talked to Tucker and asked if he noticed that the Numel are sleeping. There Tucker got an idea. "Laughter" he shouted.

There they all started popping balloons, causing the Numel to wake up and heat up.

"It's going to get hot!" Tucker shouted.

As the new Team Rocket recruits were making off with the numel, they broke a sweat, "Who turned up the heat dudes?" Keard yelled.

"Not me." Rage answered in a Brooklyn accent.

"Something's wrong Keard," Behlo said in a British accent.

There it broke the machine and everyone made their escape.

"The Numel are escaping," Gylede said in a New Jersey accent.

There the others catch up. "What are you doing here with your friends?" Chilrie asked

"We needed to capture a Pokemon to impress the boss." Keard explained."Farxure and Dragonair, Attack!

"Come out, Shelgon, Gabite!" Rage shouted.

"Get this show going, Flygon, Deino!" Belho shouted.

"Bring it on, Goodra, Charizard!" Gylede shouted.

"They're all dragon type Pokemon," Brock explained.

"That means they're weak against Ice Pokemon."

"Okay Glaceon" Chilrie shouted, "Ice Beam!"

"SKitty gust!" May shouted as Skitty did a gust.

There is weakened the dragon Pokemon. "Look what your ex did to our Pokemon!" Belho shouted.

"You whiners," Keard yelled, "Get up!"

"Quick Furret use Slam," Julie said as it took down the new Team Rocket.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu bolted them away.

"Well done Ash!" Stitch said.

Then they noticed that one of the numel is missing.

"Where's Numel going now?" Lilo asked.

There they saw it by a tree eating, "Apparently it's hungry." Aeria suggested.

Later, they were getting some souvenirs and heading back to the sanctuary, "I hope we cross paths again one day." Brock said to Julie as he held her hands.

"How about we cross this path instead?" Max asked as he dragged Brock.

The End.


	4. The Bicker The Better

As they were walking along the streets of Alto Mare, Sam was looking at some . Frank took Gary's phone and send a nasty text that sam's hair looks like worms. Sam thought it was Gary who texted her.

"Incredible, raising your voice at a girl who's looking at some dresses?" Sam said, "You sound like Frank."

"In your face 4 eyes." Frank bragged as Betty Ann and Lilo rolled their eyes.

"I take things seriously Samantha" Gary shouted.

"Gee," Sam said sarcastically, "I'm heartbroken.

"Excuse us you 2 lovebirds." said a couple.

In front of them was a man with green-blue hair and a woman with blonde hair and they were wearing fairytale outfits. Aquis recognized them as friends of his in high school.

"Hello, gorgeous," Brock said as he fell in love with the woman.

"Oscar is the name." said the man.

"I'm Andi and love is the game." said the woman.

"I thought Andy was a boy's name?" Tucker said.

"It is," Andi answered, "Mine is short for Andrea."

"The heartthrob Cotillion is being held tonight at the Pilplup Community Center and would like you guys to come for free," Oscar said.

"Why us?" Lilo asked.

"The mayor insisted since you helped his wife and son protect the beach," Andi explained

"My dad offered this?" Aquis asked.

"Of course Aquis," Oscar answered.

Oscar and Andi explained challenged them to a Pokemon tag battle and the rules say that they must rely on each other and use only one Pokemon.

"You explained those rules perfectly and see me stand up to a hydro pump," Brock comments on Andi.

"How about I pump some sense into you?" Max asked as he dragged Brock away.

"Brock you can't steal another man's lady." Betty Ann explained, "Their boyfriends would be really furious."

"We thought we offer you a challenge," Oscar explained.

"Fighting is the first sight of love." Andi continued.

"You 2 are in love." Oscar and Andi said.

Stitch snuck into their backpacks and released all the Pokemon. He whispered to Pinkie Pie and she wondered off. Sam and Gary didn't have any Pokemon, then May and Ash decided to let them take one of theirs. As they started to battle, Gary got a corpish while Sam got a skitty.

Oscar used his Nidoking while Andi used her Nidoqueen

"Shall we?" Oscar asked.

"Yes," Andi answered.

There they battled, "Wooh!" Stitch shouted as they saw the other Pokemon acting like their in a football game, "Go team "Gamantha."

"This is more exciting than me texting that nasty message to Sam that her hair looks like worms!" Frank shouted as he covered his mouth.

Everyone got mad at Frank that he bamboozled Gary and Sam out of jealousy. "Sorry, I yelled." Sam apologetically said,

"Me too," Gary replied.

They're they defeated Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Oscar and Andi congratulated them on the fight and they would see them at the ball. "I'll stay with Frank and teach him not to cyber bully," Kiki said.

"Tucker, Max, Lilo, Lucy, you guys are too young for this."

"Brock would keep hitting on other girls again." Sye explained, "So he should stay away from the cotillion."

"We'll find something to do." Lucy said, "Just as long as Brock doesn't wander off trying to kiss girls."

Later that night at the Cotillion, they were in formal attire. Mayor Boulderton and Flo were pleased to see their son and his friends. At the cotillion, they danced, joined in conversations, and had fun. Then Oscar brought Andi to the middle, "My dearest Andi," Oscar said as he kneeled down and showed a diamond ring. "For 5 years you made my day

"Oh, Oscar," Andi said as she accepted the proposal.

"Should we tell Brock," Misty asked.

"No way. He'll just get upset about it." Ash answered.

Ash and Misty blushed at each other.

Then Pokepella came up onstage and performed with their Pokemon on it. They sang, "Can you Feel The Love Tonight".

The End.


	5. Unfair weather friends

Max, Tucker, Kiki, Frank, Medianne, Mikey, and Lucy were in their pajamas and were watching the Reptar movie and eating some popcorn. There Chilrie's castform came up. Lucy explained that it can change its appearance.

"Castform can transform within the weather," Tucker said.

"Indeed," Prof. Atkins explained, "I've been working on a weather machine to test out castform's attack."

There he took the kids to his latest invention. "Feast your eyes on this," Prof. Atkins said as he showed a weather machine, "The "Meteorochine." It can change the weather."

"I can't believe you have a machine that changes the weather Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Indeed Lilly." Prof Atkins replied.

"Daddy," Lucy said with a curious look, "My name is Lucy."

"Whatever." Prof. Atkins rudely said.

"Something's wrong with the professor," Kiki whispered.

"He's is acting weird," Tucker whispered.

"I'm concentrating on natural disaster from around the world after 10 years ago when Alto Mare had a big snow day." Prof. Atkins explained.

"I thought that happened 6 years ago." Lucy said, "That's when Mommy was in labor with me and you help deliver me as a healthy baby."

Then a beeping sound occurred, "What's with the beeping?" Frank asked.

"Intruders," Lucy explained, "Daddy usually does this whenever there are intruders."

"Go hide in Lucy's room until further notice." Prof. Atkins explained as the kids went up to Lucy's room.

There Stitch growled at Prof. Atkins.

When they got to ger roomed, it was filled with stuffed animals and really girly apparel. As they decided to dance to some music, Prof. Atkins locked them up.

After they danced, looked at her fairytale books, and played with her toys, they started to get hungry. Tucker walked to the door, only to find it locked. "I saw The Pwofessor locking us in hewe." Tweety whispered to Lilo.

"We need to know why Professor Atkins is acting this way," Stella whispered.

Meanwhile, 3 figures came in with some grocery bags.

In the laboratory, Rage and Behlo were hogging up on popcorn while Gylede and Prof. Atkins were working on the machine to make give Alto Mare a heatwave for the dragon Pokemon and to use the sanctuary Pokemon as clothes.

"Professor is a traitor?" Stitch whispered as he saw them working.

Behlo was licking her fingers when she saw Stitch "If it isn't the little blue koala." Behlo said.

There Stitch ran to Lucy's bedroom and freed them. They needed to know why Prof. Atkins locked them in her room. They rushed down and asked him why "We're back from the grocery store." Another Professor Atkins came in as he came in.

Himself along with Avia and Aeria were shocked to see another Prof. Atkins. "Two professors?" Medianne asked.

"How will we know who's who?" Mikey asked.

Then Professor Atkins chimchar, aipom, and mankey rushed to the professor with the positive look and hugged them. That's when they knew he was the real Professor Atkins. Everyone glared at the fake professor and asked who is he, "They do say," fake professor explained, "Looks can be deceiving."

He revealed his disguise revealing to be Keard.

"Keard," Tucker said, "I should've guessed."

Gylede hid behind Rage, which annoyed him "Keep your hands off me Gylede." Rage shouted.

"Rage," Gylede said in fear, "Your freaking me out."

"Oh please Gylede," Behlo said sarcastically, "Your always whining."

"You didn't invent the weather invention thingy, Professor?" Medianne asked.

"I only get Castform out when the weather is natural." Prof. Atkins explained, "It's a hot night."

"Spice it up Castform," Avia shouted as Castform lured the punk Team Rocket outside, only to give them a hot foot.

"My feet hurt," Gylede shouted as she cried.

"Quiet Cry-baby." Rage shouted.

"Dudes zip it." Keard yelled, "We need to get that pokemon for the boss. He loves sanctuary thefts."

Back at the house, the real Prof. Atkins fixed up some ice cream sundaes for the kids and he started an ice cream eating contest for the kids. There Kiki was declared the winner. "You did it Kiki!" Stitch shouted.

"It's really strange that your pet can talk," Avia said.

"It's just one of those talking pets." Lilo exaggerated.

The End.


	6. Hail to the chef

Mr. Mime's presentation is great, but now Sneasel also puts on a show. It looks like a close battle until Team Rocket steals the chefs and Pikachu too! Team Rocket hops in their balloon to make a getaway, but Rhonda tells Mr. Mime to use Trick and Psychic. This frees all three Pokémon, who head home and send Team Rocket packing along the way./em/p

Rhoda leaves the restaurant to Rhonda. But Rhonda makes Rhoda co-manager and Sneasel the head chef; with everyone working together, the restaurant is now better than ever! And after a wonderful meal, Ash and his friends can happily continue on their way./em/p

The Celestian Alliance were at Zerfiro's pizza place and Zerfiro just hired a pair of twin girls named, "Rhoda and "Rhonda". Rhoda was waiting tables while Rhonda was cooking, "Seeing 2 visions are beauty are willing to give me slices of love," Brock said as he held their hands.

"Maybe you should slice up your behavior" Max replied as he dragged Brock back.

"Brock does this whenever he sees pretty girl," Gary explained.

"I remember our cousin being on Milotic's heart last year where he scared away the dancers," Rhoda recalled.

"You know, we're twins too," Sye said to them.

"I'm 10 minutes younger than Sye though." Clair continued.

"You both seem to have the same brain when it comes to being goth," Rhonda said.

There Mr. Mime and Sneasel were serving pizzas. Though the girls were jealous of each other due to their routines. Chilrie remembers going through sibling rivalry with her 4 sisters, but they always work things out.

King Dedede came in and he ordered once of everything. Zefiro heard the phrase and was horrified. He explained to them that whenever he heard someone wants to order one of everything. Tucker wondered if that thing has happened before, "It only happened once 10 years ago." Zefiro answered, "I had to kick out the man who ordered that meal once he got full and I gave it away for free to the homeless shelter."

There May got an idea to trick King Dedede into getting something smaller.

They saw King Dedede taking a family of 4's pizza in front of their faces and Rhonda and Rhoda decided to work together to teach him a lesson.

As they were waiting they got out a puzzle from Zefiro's office and watch him act rudely. He spat food and burped into people's faces, he talked with his mouth full, he poured drinks onto people and tossed food at them as well. Pikachu thought he was being very rude.

Then the twins came in with a platter, only to find a small salad on it. It grossed King Dedede out and wanted One of Everything unhealthy. Meadow came in and took the salad, "Like you shouldn't make a scene in the restaurant man." Meadow said as King Dedede refused.

There Zefiro told Likitung to do a lick and rollout. Pikachu accompanied him with an Iron Tail while Corsola did a water gun. There King Dedede got kicked out of the restaurant. Then a lovely Italian woman and 2 siblings consisting of a boy and a girl came in they were Zefiro's wife, "Alessandra" and their teenage son, " and 6-year-old daughter, "Benedetta" Lucy recognized Benedetta from her ballet lessons and Alessandra as one of Prof. Atkins scientists.

Meadow saw Patrizio cleaning up a salad in his father's restaurant and thinks that would make vegetarians like him heartbroken. Meadow started to fall in love with him since recently broke up with Sparky after he cheated on her with a Raichu trainer.

"Sorry I'm late honey," Alessandra said in an Italian accent, "I had to drop off the bills and pick up Patrizio from his gardening lessons."

There Kiki saw Mr. Mime clean up the floors while Sneasel fixed up some pizza fried, "I think you should reassign Mr. Mime into being a janitor." Kiki suggested.

"And Sneasel does make a good chef." Sam continued.

"Your right children," Zefiro replied, "I had enough of Likitung licking tables."

"Usually spit leaves germs that can spread." Betty Ann explained.

Zefiro thought it would be impressed if his son worked for him and served vegetarian pizzas and he accepted it so he can get his own eco-efficient car.

After lunch, they took off for the harbors hoping to look for sharpedos and the fish market.

The End.

 **Note: Alessandra and Benedetta are named after Alessandra Karpoff and Benedetta Ponticelli who were the Italian voice actresses for Misty in Pokemon and Patrizio is named after Tracey's first Italian actor Patrizio Prata.**


	7. Sharpedo attack

They were at the harbors of Alto Mare so they can check out a nearby fish market. "Overfishing is a problem in Alto Mare Man." Meadow said, "But we're like doing our psychedelic parts to protect them."

As they were looking around, they met Mayor Boulderton and an elderly sailor. "This is, "Mr. Briney" he takes boat tours around Alto Mare," Chilrie said.

"Your those kids from the Tour De Alto Mare last year." The mayor recalled, "Where are those kids with the blonde hair and the wide eyes."

"They both moved," Gary answered.

"This is Sam," Betty Ann said to Mr. Boulderton.

"Her hair looks like my mothers." The mayor said.

"Aren't you going to go on my boat?" Mr. Briney asked we're stopping at Quxawth Chain."

They nodded their head. Mayor Boulderton decided to join him because of doctor's orders, "I packed up our swimsuits just in case we go to the beach." Chilrie said.

As they were riding the boat, Mr. Boulderton felt bad, but Little Mayor, his pen sandshrew comforted him. Mr. Biney stopped at the beaches of the island and it was a good time to swim. Chilrie and Meadow were swimming when a group of Sharpedos surrounded them.

"Peeko, go." shouted Mr. Briney.

The duo grabbed one of its 2 feet and they returned safely to the ship. Then Pikachu scared them off with a thunderbolt. Everyone was relieved that they were okay. The mayor was paralyzed.

He explained that when he was a kid, his parents took them to the beach. As he was going for a swim, a sharpedo scared him badly and he's been scared ever since.

"Talk about a biting past." Frank insulted.

"Frank," Lilo shouted, "Don't be rude."

"That was really cool," Sye said.

"I want to see another sharpedo attack," Clair replied.

Mr. Briney explained that he's never seen a school of sharpedo before

"I got an idea." Brock said, "One of them was bigger, meaning it's the leader. Maybe we can challenge him to a race.

Later they got Ash onto a wooden plank that makes it look like a wakeboard and Tailow and Wingull were its engine. "You know the drill you 2," Ash said as they took off.

"Hey sharpedo,"He shouted as the sharpedo turned, "Look over here!"

There the sharpedo raced Ash, only or it to go onshore in pain. The gang got up to the chief sharpedo realizing that somehow it was poisoned. Chilrie quickly grabbed her cell phone and called the coast guard and the Aqua Protection Crew.

Later, the coast guard and the Aqua Protection Crew came in. She knew about this because she was once a member of the group. They consisted of, "Sleat", "Glacis", "Saline", "Hydrius", "Spirans", "Sumus" and their mascot, "Prinplup"

"We got your message Chills." Sleat said in a surfer accent."

"We like totally have the cure right here." his younger sister, "Saline" continued in a surfer accent.

As they were working on Sharpedo, Chilrie spotted 4 familiar looking volunteers with trapping equipment.

"Did you get 4 more volunteers?" Chilrie asked

"No why?" Glacis asked.

"Because 4 of them look like-" Chilrie said as the 4 volunteers turned their heads

"Keard and his gang!" Chilrie shouted.

"That's right hotcakes," Keard replied

"Dude," Hydrius said, "You should really leave this place."

"Lotad" Brock shouted

"Corsola" Misty shouted

"Water Gun" they both shouted as they squirted at Team Rocket.

"You're getting us all wet!" Behlo cried as she bursts into tears.

"You're such a baby" Gylede replied

"Get up you idiots," Keard yelled.

"We're trying to heal the chief sharpedo," Spirans explained.

"That's because we placed tentacool poison in its mouth last night while we were looking for sea Pokemon to steal!" Rage blabbed out as the others looked at him.

"Wait a go Rage!" Keard shouted.

They quickly stole a lifeboat from the coast guard, but the sharpedos saw them as lunch and chased after them.

"Looks like we're all friends now," Lucy said.

Sumus explained that the chief is feeling better and it decided to catch up with its cohorts. Mayor Boulderton was impressed by what they did and he thought it would be good for his son.

Hydrius explained that it's for anyone 10 and up and they were pleased.

The End.


	8. Time Warp Heals All Wounds

Sye, Clair, Meadow, Chilrie, and The Celestian Alliance were looking around the train station to wait for a friend who's been expecting an egg. "Look at this place." Stitch said.

"This must be where trains get off of," Lilo suggested.

They saw Sye and Clair looking at a Gyrados shaped plaque on a brick wall. "On this day the Gyarados Express crashes in Alto Mare killing numerous lives." they read.

"That must be how your maternal grandpa died," Sam said.

Chilrie explained that their maternal grandpa, "Thaw" was going out of town to help a children's hospital in Fall Arbor Town, but the bad weather made the train crash and no one survived it. "Well, you can't change the past," Gary replied.

"Legend says that if an item is lost in Alto Mare and they never returns to its owners." Sye explained, "They can take you to the past."

"We read about it in Myths of Alto Mare." Clair continues.

Then Tommy, David, Meowth and Purrloin came in. "David! Tommy!" Lilo shouted.

David explained that meeting their old friends Kimberly and her new boyfriend. As the others decided to go to the gift shop to meet Grandma Aeria. May's Squirtle wandered off. Sam, Betty Ann, May, David, Tommy and Meowth decided to find it. They found Squirtle by the railroads. May knew that it would get hurt if it stayed on there, so she grabbed it, only to find a locket on the ground.

"It looks so shiny," Meowth said as he grabbed the locket.

It transported them 40 years into the past. "What did you do Meowth?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Meowth answered, "I just touch the locket and there are numerous hippies here."

Lilo found a paper and read it, "You might want to look at the paper."

"This is a brand new one," May said, "Look, no wrinkles, no rips, and no bents."

"We're in the old days," David replied.

As they were looking around 1970s Alto Mare, they found a young hippie girl, who was Aeria when she was younger and she had the same locket, "Now we know where Meadow and Avia get their hippie sense from. Then a man came in with a 4-year-old Avia.

"Is that Thaw?" Betty Ann whispered.

"I think it is," Sam whispered.

Then May's skitty accidentally released itself. There it caught eye on Aeria's tambourine and tried to catch it, luckily Betty Ann whispered, "Generosity" and trapped Skitty before it can get caught. Aeria's Swablu saw the floating Skitty and followed it.

"I just gave Swablu Ice Beam," Aeria said as she turned to see it gone.

"Where did it go?" Thaw asked. "Oh, I need to pack up my things, my train leaves in an hour."

"Okay dear," Aeria replied, "I'm going to my doctor's appointment while I leave Avia at the daycare."

"Are you sure your okay Mommy?" Avia asked.

"I'm fine my small groovy goddess," Aeria answered.

They couldn't let make a huge mistake. There Stitch got an idea. He found the old hot air balloon tours. The owner told them that had to pay, but Sam told them it's an emergency and he decided to let them go.

"Skitty, Squirtle Ice Beam," May shouted as they did ice beams.

Suddenly, another Ice Beams came out of nowhere. They looked and they saw that Swablu is helping them

"Swablu!" they shouted.

There the train got delayed and That got out seeing Aeria and Avia. She explained to him that they're going to have another baby and he decided to stay in Alto Mare.

Back in the present, the plaque was gone and replaced with a snack machine. Behind them, the Gyarados Express is running and on the train, it said, "Surfing the railroad since 1950."

The rest of the gang came out with Aeria with a locket on it and an elderly version of Thaw, meaning they altered the past. Sam told the twins that they believe in the legend of lost items taking people to the past.

Then out of the Gyarados Express came Kimberly Ann Hart the former pink ranger and her newfound gymnast boyfriend, "Garrett " who's also a tangelo trainer. Kimberly was carrying her luggage and a Pokemon egg. Suddenly, the egg started to glow. It hatched and out it came a Minccino. The first thing it saw was Kimberly. Thaw thought it was the greatest thing he ever saw.

"I love a happy ending," Sam said as she held hands with Gary.

The End


	9. Fear Factor Phony

The Atkins twins, their Pokemon, Tucker, Lilo, Stitch, Latias, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Pokepella, Donkey, and Puss were at the old of Ho-Oh and Lugia to tell scary stories The twins explained that every year they celebrate their own versions of Halloween called, "Summerween" along with, "Winterween," and "Springereen" so they wouldn't wait a long time for it.

There they got out the costumes they sewed for The Celestian Alliance. Tucker wore a vampire costume, Latias was a cat, Lilo wore a witch, Stitch wore a mummy, Latias, Articuno, and Zapdos were werewolves, Puss was a ghost, Donkey was Frankenstein, Pokepella were sea monsters and the twins were ghost brides while their Pokemon were aliens.

They started telling ghost stories of Alto Mare until Abra got scared of a ghost ballet dancer. "What's wrong with Abra?" Lilo asked.

There it showed a projection of its' past.

They learned that they were once owned by a dance studio owner, but after it went bankrupt, they were abandoned by the owner. Abra was close to the owner's son, "Josh" the most. He was shown to be a skilled jazz dancer until he got into science where he studied many psychic Pokemon. Afterwards the psychic pokemon that were from the studio lived on the streets, until Prof. Atkins took them into his sanctuary.

Latias decided to comfort Abra for his loss because it reminded her of how her brother died.

Then they heard some music. It was an old record player and they saw Ho-Oh and Lugia in human form in 18th-century ballroom attire and were dancing. They explained that they sometimes do some dancing in here and use to think of the times it uses to live in here when it's functioned.

Behind them were some ghost pokemon who heard of their summerween. Sye and Clair decided they should join in on the dancing. As they danced, they saw that Abra is still being upset because of what happened. There they decided to give him fresh air.

Outside, they saw Max Thunderman and his gang stealing halloween costumes so they can wear. Sye and Clair told their Embreon and Uspeon to use their confusion attack, then Sye told her Vullaby to use whirlwind and Clair to let her Natu to use Night Shade. As they got unconscious they took the costumes and returned them to its owner.

Then they saw that Vullaby evolve into a Mandibuzz and Natu evolved into and Xatu.

After they cheered for the twins' evolved Pokemon, they saw a man looking around the streets. The twins recognized him anywhere, "You're that new worker at our dad's laboratory, "Joshua". Sye guessed.

Joshua nodded. Then he saw something that gave him a shock, "Abra?" he asked.

He did his Jazz routine to see if its' him or not and Abra did the same thing. They rejoiced. Then the gang realized that he's, "Josh".

"Where did you find Abra?" Joshua asked.

"Our dad took the psychic Pokemon in years ago after he found them on the streets," Clair answered.

Then a woman and her infant son came in. "This is my wife, "Abby" and our son, "Ray".

Baby Ray walked up to Abra and hugged him. Latias, Lilo, Stitch, and Articuno thought it was cute." I wish we like totally have a camera." Articuno said.

Ray stopped hugging Abra and walked up to his father. There they decided to go back to watch their dad's favorite TV Show.

The end.


	10. Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!

They were at Studio AM44 where they show the famous variety show, "Alto Mare Tonight". Prof. Atkins has been watching it since he got married to Avia and he's in the educational segment, "Eco-monkey" where he can teach people about Pokemon and how to take care of them with his monkey Pokemon. Then a Chatot came in and it mimicked Chimchar's sounds.

Next to them was a familiar face, it was James. He was taking care of a stray Chatot.

"This reminded me of how my grandparents took care of me," James said.

Sam remembered him telling the gang that his parents made him study all day and to get married to Jessiebelle, Jessie's southern belle doppelganger. After his parents were arrested, he was brought

"It's so cute." Betty Ann said.

"It's so cute, it's so cute," Chatot said.

"The sketches will be up any minute, just enjoy the AM Tonight band." the director said as he showed the band.

It consisted of 6 members. P Then they saw that Munchlax was getting sick. "It's something wrong with Munchlax." Meadow asked.

"Apparently it has a tummy ache." Prof. Atkins suggested.

"Looks like eating all those onion rings caused it," Ash said.

"Maybe it's time you return with your sketch, "Eco-Monkey"" Lucy said.

"Good idea Lucy." Prof. Atkins replied.

"Remember when you performed it at the Poseidon Children's Hospital?" Chilrie recalled, "I broke my leg during basketball practice."

"I had to do it to cheer you up, sweetie." Prof. Atkins replied.

"And I can help you, honey," Avia said as she held his hand, much to Frank and Kiki's disgust.

of. Atkins has a backstage pass he kept since he first came to the place years ago. They followed the director who was complaining that the acts are all too busy. Prof. Atkins talked to him and said that he would do his "Eco-Monkey" sketch again. Then the director saw the Celestian Alliance from their Muppet act when RBTV first aired as, "Really Bad Television."

"How did you?" Tucker asked.

"I have terrible eyesight." the director answered, "It comes and goes."

The director told them that do the stuff they do best.

Little did they know, is that Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were spying on them. They decided to join in.

Later the show was getting started, "From Alto Mare, it's, "Alto Mare Tonight" now here's your host, "."

"Thank you, Alto Mare." "The acts have been very busy, so instead some locals will be performing with a view visitors."

Then Brock came in and he was in a latin outfit and sang, "La la la la la, I sing for the girls!"

The young females got disturbed and started to boo at him. "Brock always has one thing on his mind," Max said.

"Pretty girls," he said with his sister.

Security guards dragged him off the stage. "Now for our first act and an old time favorite, "Eco-Monkey with Prof. Lewis Atkins."

Prof. and Mrs. Atkins came up with the ill munch lax and performed a natural remedy of a tummy ache for it. There it started to rest while May took him off the stage. Amongst the other acts were Ash showing off his Pikachu and dolphin, May showing off her Eevee and Squirtle, Betty Ann, Kiki, and Tucker doing a square dance routine, The Atkins Sisters performed their songs, Lilo and Stitch did a hula routine with their Pokemon, and Frank and Sam doing a tango routine, much do Gary's anger.

Then he decided to do a routine with Chatot, but he's afraid Frank would get mad. "You'll do great!" Twilight said.

"You'll do great! You'll do great!" Chatot replied.

As they were about to perform, heavy metal music came out of nowhere. It was Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. "I got no reason to be paranoid

What's on the hook that's what I avoid

I was born underwater without a sound

With my friends in the drink and the sea all around You better swim Baby, you better swim

You better swim like a tiger shark

Or I'm gonna do you in" Lord Hater sang as the audience booed.

Then 2 guys named Lloyd and Harry came up and sang their, "Mockingbird" song, which bothered them. Lord Hater summoned his Watchdogs and Twilight and the other ponies fought them off. The others thought they can use some help. May told Squirtle to use Ice Beam, Brock told Mudkip to use Tackle, and Ash told his Tailow to use a gust attack, sending LHATHOD out of the studio. There it evolved into a Swellow.

Everyone cheered for the Pokemon's evolution and Gary and Chatot did their routine.

"Eevee, Tailwhip," Gary said.

"Eevee, Tailwhip. Eevee, Tailwhip." Chatot replied.

"Mockingbird don't everybody that you heard," Gary said.

"Mockingbird don't everybody that you heard. Mockingbird don't everybody that you heard." Chatot replied.

Everyone cheered for them.

The end.

 **Note: Lloyd and Harry are from Dumb and Dumber and I loved the part they sang, "Mockingbird".**


	11. Tactics Theatrics

The Celestian Alliance were checking out the streets when they saw a long line at the stadium"What's going on at Wailord Stadium?" Sam asked.

"The famous dome ace, "Tucker D" is in town and he's showing off his Pokemon." One citizen with a Haunter explained, "I want him to sign my shirt."

"Luckily our Tucker is back at the sanctuary." Frank said, "I hope he doesn't shove ice cream in my pants again."

They saw a picture of Tucker D. "Look at all that hair." Betty Ann said, "He must have been to a lot of hair salons to get that right."

Meanwhile, in his dressing room, Tucker D was getting ready for his show. 4 familiar looking punk hair stylist were taking care of his hair, "Lots of brushing brushing" said a stylist in a regular accent.

"You'll feel like your in, hairdressing heaven." said another in a British accent.

Then Tucker's assistant, "Victor" came in to see how is he doing. "What do you think Victor?" Tucker asked.

"Sir, I was worried when your regular hairstylist was out sick" Victor answered, "But you look great."

"How are my girls doing?" Tucker asked.

"Moana and Kiki D are doing great," Victor replied.

Everyone was in the audience, including his 2 daughters, Moana and Kiki D and their friend Brianna. Then Tucker D came on stage with a smile and a charm, "That's my dad!" Moana said to the guy next to her.

"I welcome you my friends to my reenactment of Romeo and Juliet with fire and water Pokemon." Tucker D greeted, "Hot and cool fusion of fire and water."

There he showed his Pokemon dressed in costumes for the scene.

Swampert- Capulet

Arcanine- Lady Montague

Charizard- Montague

Blastoise- Lady Capulet

Charmander- Romeo

Vaporeon- Juliet

Wartortle- Tybalt

Torchic- Benvolio

Totodile- Mercutio

Marshtomp- Nurse

Combusken- Friar Lawerence.

Pignite- Paris.

There he was about to start, only to find out Dewott who was going to play Prince Escalus was sick. There he decided to pick a volunteer from the audience, then he picked Ash's Pikachu. Ash decided to accompany him to make sure he's all right.

During the performance, Pikachu did a really good job on Prince Escalus and when they got to the part where Romeo and Juliet laid eyes on each other, Team Rocket barged in and captured the Pokemon with a fire/water proof net. Chilrie remembered Belho's parents owning a hair salon that's one of the most expensive ones in Scissor's Street.

They had to rescue them. The Celestian Alliances secretly turned into their Crystal Gem modes and attacked the bad guys' helicopter. "Generosity" Sapphire shouted as she cut loose the net.

"Loyalty" Ruby shouted as he malfunctioned the helicopter,

"Kindness" Turquoise shouted as she sent the chopper away, causing the audience to applaud. There the heroes fixed up the building and the Pokemon carried on with the act.

Afterward, Moana and Kiki D caught up with their father and he hugged them.

The Celestian Alliance came up to him and Tucker wanted to say something to Ash, "You impressed me Ash," Tucker D comments, "Your Pikachu makes a good actor and for that, I give you the Tactics symbol."

They congratulated him on getting his symbol.

The End.

 **Note: I did a Kiki D for 23Stellaorgana's character so no one would mistake her for Midnight Society's Kiki.**


	12. The Evolutionary War

The gang was at Alto Mare Aquarium where they saw Meadow's friend, "Lizabeth" and her hippie friends. Lizabeth was showing her poliwags routine. Afterward everyone cheered. They came up to Lizabeth and introduced themselves. Lizabeth showed them a Clamperl and she couldn't decide what to evolve it into, "Like yeah man." Nirvana said, "Because some people can't make up their mind.

"I remembered studying different Clamperl evolutions." Prof. Atkins explained.

Then Aquis came in. Behind Aquis were a pair of twins. One had blue tomboyish clothes and really short orange hair, and the other had long pink hair and a girly dress with purple shells on it. "Aquis," Gary said, "Are these your friends, "Carrie" and "Harri"

"Of course dude," Aquis answered, "Carrie is a Gorebyss trainer and Harri is a Huntail trainer."

"Huntails uses its fish-like tail to lure bait." Prof. Atkins explained, "And Gorebyss are really beautiful to look at."

"I do that too when I fish with my pops," Harri replied.

"I'm also taking synchronize swimming lessons," Carrie said.

"There's nothing sea air could do to be with you, Carrie," Brock said as he flirted with Carrie.

"I think some of that sea air has gone through you," Max replied as he dragged Brock away.

"Why didn't you flirt with Harri?" Frank asked.

"Because Harri looks like a boy," Brock answered.

"Hey!" Harri shouted.

Carrie says May's skitty and Misty's Togepi and started to play with them, while Harri was more interested in Ash's Corpish, "They must be reasoned." Brock said, "And I hope Carrie can go on a date with me."

Max rolled his eyes.

Later as they were looking at some starmies, Avia came in with 2 familiar people, "Lewis explained to me what happened at the aquarium. Meet the Goretail twins' parents, "Sheri" and "Larry Goretail"

"You're the same people who run the fish markets," Ash said as he recalled seeing them at the harbor.

"I actually work as a nature photographer," Sheri explained, "I use my husband's boat to get ideas of landscapes."

"The twins are always arguing about which Pokemon is better." Larry continued.

"That can go on forever," Sam replied.

"The whole Gorebyss/Huntail thing doesn't seems worth arguing about," Lilo said.

Suddenly, Carrie and Harri came in, "Aren't Gorebyss better than huntail." asked Carrie.

"No Huntail is," Harri yelled.

"They're both great," Lizabeth said.

Then she explained that she needs a Deepsea tooth or scale to evolve her clamperl. "I think they sell Deepsea scales and Deepsea teeth at the gift shop," Sheri recalled.

Inside the gift shop, Mal, Carlos, and Jay taking sweets. Carlos disconnected all the cameras so they wouldn't get caught. Jay started to look at some Gorebyss stuffed animals, "I only like Huntail." Jay explained, "It scares away twerps."

"I would love to see a gorebyss cry," Mal replied.

"They're perfect for my wild side," Jay said.

"Dude," Carlos replied, "The only reason we came here is so we can get the ocean-themed candy."

"Always robbing candy stores boys." Mal said, "Let's do it."

There they started hogging up on ocean themed candy.

"Wait for me Sis." shouted a girl with dark black hair with purple highlights.

She was Mal's younger sister, "Raven" Nasira forced her to take Raven with her on their trip to Alto Mare. The heroes caught them eating candy, and they had to stop them "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

As they ran off, they found a couple bound and gagged under the desk. They both had blue hair and the woman looked a lot like Lizabeth, "Mom, Daddy."

"Kyle , Meredith!" Prof. Atkins shouted as he untied them.

"Thank goodness your here Lewis." Kyle replied, "Those kids came in here and were hogging up on candy."

"All that stuff and they'll have to go to the dentist." Meredith continued.

Avia explained that Kyle and Elizabeth run the aquarium. Then Lizabeth told her parents that she can't decide what to evolve her clamperl into. There Betty Ann got an idea. She decided to toss a coin for it. "Heads: scale, Tails: Tooth," she said.

There she tossed it and it landed on heads, meaning Carrie gets the opportunity to give the deep sea scale to clamperl, "I knew it." Carrie shouted.

As they placed the Deepsea Scale onto clamperl, nothing happened. Then it started to glow and evolve into Gorebyss. Lizabeth was filled with joy. Then Harri and Carrie looked at each other, "I always did like the smell of your perfume, "Eau De Ariel".

"And I always love how you keep rodents out of the kitchen," "We don't want anyone in the family to get sick."

"Sorry, I called you a boy earlier Harry," Brock said as he came up to Harri.

"No prob," Harri answered, "Plus you're really not my type Brock."

"They're starting to get along," Larry explained.

The End.

 **Note: Raven Queen in this version is Descendants' Mal's younger sister, in the original, she's the daughter of the evil queen from Snow White.**


End file.
